


MerHartWin NSFW

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, tattoo! Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Harry and Eggsy threesome scene. NSFW Art Request for hepa-tight-ass .</p>
            </blockquote>





	MerHartWin NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I got some feedback that the link posted is still not working so I opted to put it up in AO3 also.


End file.
